Shrinking Snowflakes
by Xx Kiamii xX
Summary: Jack's mouth dropped open slightly in shock. Oh dear MiM, was he having a really crazy dream from too many of North's cookies or was this actually happening? There was no other conclusion, he was somehow, some freaking way, that he was the size of a toddler or that of a baby. How or when he hadn't the foggiest but he needed to get a hold of the Guardians. Deaged!Jack Frost.
1. Guardian of Fun

**A Rise of the Guardians Fanfic; Shrinking Snowflakes**  
**Chapter One "Guardian of Fun"**

There were voices sounding from something that he couldn't place. To his left? Right? He couldn't tell. He shifted a little against the soft, warm blanket and burrowed his face into whatever that fluff was… Wait? Warm? Since when did Jack feel warm and soft without wanting to burrow under the snow? Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open sleepily, letting out a yawn as his fist came upwards to rub at the sand (courtesy of one Sandman no doubt) resting at his eyes. Sandy must have been here, he mused. As his eyesight cleared, the voices starting clarifying and settling down until Jack could see someone right in front of him. He squinted his eyes, squirming against the soft blanket he realized he was lying on. What was going on? The blur of colors slowly began to clear as someone spoke up.

"Oh look Sophie! He's awake," came the very familiar voice of one 21-year-old Jamie Bennett. It had been 11 years since the fight against Pitch and Jack had visited Jamie and Sofie quite a lot. He'd definitely recognize the youth's voice anywhere.

"Look Jamie! His eyes are like chocolate. They're pretty," Sophie giggled, making Jack blink in confusion. Of course his eyes were brown, Sophia had seen them quite a lot when he joined their company. Why was she sounding so enthused about his eye co- No wait, his eyes were supposed to be blue! They had been brown when he was a human, blue when he became an immortal. He could finally see the 14-year-old Sophie and Jamie standing over him, the blonde little girl peering at him. He tried to call out to the Bennett siblings, but nothing came out except a mouthful of gurgling. What in the world!?

Jamie Bennett put a hand against Jack's stomach, causing the winter spirit to squirm at the odd feeling. What was Jamie doing? His question was soon answered when Jamie lifted, actually lifted, the Guardian of Fun up into his arms and that's when Jack realized three of many things.

He was light enough and small enough that Jamie was able to keep him in his arms. Jamie was holding him in his arms in a position that had Jack looking at his hands with a bit of difficulty. Finally, his hands. They were definitely not like that last time he looked. Jack flexed a finger in front of him, nearly freaking himself out that the tiny little finger moved as he had.

"We need to get this little guy fed, Soph." Jamie told his sister as he jostled Jack slightly to plant him on his hip. Little guy? Jack's mouth dropped open slightly in shock. Oh dear MiM, was he having a really crazy dream from too many of North's cookies or was this actually happening? There was no other conclusion, he was somehow, some freaking way, that he was the size of a toddler or that of a baby. How or when he hadn't the foggiest right away and he tried to think of what happened before he woke up.

By the time this conclusion dawn on Jack, he was suddenly being seated on Sophie's lap and a rubber teat was coming towards his mouth.

"That's right, you just coax it into his mouth, sis." Jamie was coaxing. Oh right, Jamie no doubt had some minor babysitting experience with babies, being an older brother and all. Where were their parents anyways? Jack squirmed as he thought of these things while the bottle was stuffed into his mouth. He nearly choked on it if not for Jamie saving Jack and easing his sister to let it loose ever so slightly. Jack sucked on the teat experimentally, not sure what he was really doing. A stream of warm milk flowed into his mouth and he gulped it.

Jack normally didn't eat, but after that first explosion of taste bud he greedily suckled down more. Why didn't he ever drink this before? It tasted amazing! The milk was quite warm on his tongue, but the reassuring coldness wasn't wrapped around him for once, allowing him to enjoy the warmth without the need to hide under a blanket of snow. So he had to be human, otherwise he would've frosted everyone he touched. How was _that_ even possible? He might've understood the shrinking, but being turned mortal was not what he expected at all.

"I wonder what his name is," Sophie commented, adjusting Jack in her arms while she looked up to her big brother. Jack's chocolate brown eyes peeked through the bangs on his forehead to look at his first believer who was pacing. The action made Jack grin inside. The pacing was a regular habit that Jamie had picked up over the years, pacing. The once only believer in the world as a child had never doubted the Guardians, keeping his belief well past the age that others stopped believing. His sister was the only other one who looked like she would never stop either. After all, she saw the Easter Bunny every Easter without fail, Bunnymund favoring her without meaning to.

"He looks kind of like Jack does, only with brown hair and brown eyes." Jamie laughed, peering forward far enough Jack could look right into his eyes. The boy looked back at him, blinking back as he sucked down the rest of the bottle. Why was he looking at him like that?

Jack couldn't speak coherently, that much was becoming obvious. How was going to alert Jamie that _he was_ Jack Frost. Although, how did he even end up with the two? How did he even end up miniature as he was? And most likely human since Jamie said he had brown hair and brown eyes. Gah, these thoughts were circling each other with no answer coming forth!

"Let's call him Jackie!" Sophie declared as she jostled Jack slightly, causing him to whine in protest at his thought process being interrupted. He was not some play thing for her to move around! Luckily Jamie rescued him and settled his tiny body on the sofa over a blanket he set down. Jack laid on his stomach, wondering if he could at the very least retain some dignity and crawl. Walking seemed out of the question already, what with the fact his legs were being quite stubborn and refusing to move very well. He kicked a leg, pleased that it at least twitched.

"He's not a pet Soph," argued Jamie, "but we can call him Jackie for now. His parents are probably looking for him."

"I wonder how a baby even ended up near Jack's pond," Sophie agreed thoughtfully. "Do you think his mom and dad left him?" The little blonde didn't look pleased with the notion. Jack wriggled around as he listened, trying to get onto his knees to experiment with crawling. It took a few squirming until he managed and as he was about to try his hand at crawling, Jamie scooped him back up. He was not a toy! Jack tried to glare at the boy, but it simply came out as a pout. What was the point of even taking him away from his mission here? All Jamie was doing was holding him.

"Hopefully they didn't," Jamie answered as he started bouncing Jack in his arms. He was slightly awkward, obviously not a child minder expert, but experienced somewhat with kids enough to not drop the winter spirit. Fine, this wasn't so bad. At least now he could concentrate on how he got here while the two believers talked to each other, about what he didn't really pay much attention.

Jack was able to determine that he was less than a year old, though he couldn't determine the exact amount of months. He couldn't talk and he didn't know if he could walk (or crawl) either, so trying to get ahold of the Guardians was looking quite impossible by the minute. He needed some way to communicate to the siblings that he was Jack Frost, but how?

Jamie was carrying him to the front door, Jack obviously having missed out on the conversation unfortunately. He held onto Jamie's shirt for dear life as he was carried to his best friend's car. The sleek black car was something Jack had only ever been in a few times, but the idea of riding in a machine like a car in this size was unappealing (it was always unpleasant enough in his regular body) and he let Jamie know this by squirming as much as he could.

"Woah there Jackie, you're okay!" Jamie tried to soothe. "Do you need a… uh change?" The young man sounded embarrassed to even ask the question, something Jack could relate to as he struggled harder with his mind flustering at the thought that he was quite certainly wearing a diaper now that it was brought up. How did that not even cross his mind? Oh yeah, he never bothered caring about clothing before. Jamie turned to Sophie pleadingly who frowned but took Jamie clumsily and rested a hand near his lower half. That was certainly NOT a pleasant feeling, Jack tried to say but it came out as an irritated baby rant.

"I think he does Jamie," Sophie told her older brother, handing the baby-sized Jack Frost over to him. Jamie had never changed a diaper before, only having put one on their new charge when he found the baby naked in the forest earlier, so the idea made his face a deep pink. He held Jack up at arm's length and carried him back inside while Sophie fetched the shopping bag filled with some of the baby supplies they'd picked up after finding Jack.

Jack had never felt embarrassment much before in his immortal life, hardly any in his human life either. So this feeling of his cheeks heating up and the need to hide was extremely unfamiliar as he kicked his baby fat legs while he was laid down on his back atop Jamie's bed. Jamie didn't look like he was having any fun with this situation as well, which was comforting for the winter spirit. When the tabs of the diaper was peeled off, Jack flushed a dark red alongside the young adult trying his best not to beg Sophie for help.

"Right," Jamie said as he went to work, clumsily wiping the chibi Guardian up and wrestling to replace the diaper. Thankfully, he'd remembered to keep him covered least he get sprayed. Soon enough, a dry diaper was taped on and Jack was very much relieved the ordeal was over as the overalls he'd been wearing were snapped back on him. Incident over and catastrophe of the car ride gone, Jack yawned tiredly and blinked up at Jamie. He was so getting Jamie back for this—wait. That's it!

Jack made a gurgling noise aloud as he realized what had happened to him last night before he woke up a human baby in Jamie's hands, something he didn't know was a good or bad thing. As he yawned, realizing his body was demanding a brief nap, he did his best to remember the details of yesterday.

**Flashback**

"Get back here ye bloody Frostbide!" roared one E. Aster Bunnymund as he hopped after the cackling winter immortal. Jack flew from the Guardian of Hope's clutches, grinning from ear to ear at a job well done. He'd managed to dump about 4 feet of snow on top of Bunny when he was out searching for creativity for this years' Easter eggs. The non-human Guardian had proceeded to thunder after Jack all the way to the North Pole, Jack riding the wind to try to hide while the rabbit bolted through his tunnels.

Jack looked around for a good exit when his icy blue eyes caught sight of the flickering snow globes resting upon the shelves beneath a casing of vials, no doubt North's experimentation for new toys. He reached forward and let the tip of his fingers ghost over the globes before snatching one and giving it a slight shake as he hollered, "Burgess" into the globe, grinning as the portal began to open when-

WHAM!

Jack yelped as the bookcase of vials shuddered from the collision of Bunnymund's boomerang before a handful of glass vials broke atop Jack's head, drenching him in the unknown substances.

"Jack!" Bunnymund said in alarm as Jack tumbled into the portal, clutching his soaked head and disappearing from sight, to fall unconscious atop his frozen lake in the body of a small baby, naked as the day he was born with his staff nowhere to be seen and later found by two believers…

**End of Flashback**

Jack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes once more, blearily looking around before remembering the day before. He glanced down and nodded with a tiny sigh escaping his lips. Yup, still infantile and human. Only this time, he was lying in some sort of closed area with bars surrounding him. Did he get kidnapped? This certainly looked like a cage to him…

He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up. After much difficulty, he managed to get his hands in front of him and his knees holding him up with success. Proud of this accomplishment, the Guardian of Fun wobbled in his weird squishy cage before attempting to bring a hand forward. Success! He wriggled a bit before bringing a knee to join behind his hand and managed a pitiful crawl up to the end of his cage. Now what…?

"Aba!" Jack said aloud, wincing at the incomprehensible baby word coming from him. He looked up and noticed finally he was in what most would call a crib. So this is what it felt like… He'd never really recalled ever being in one before, and he most certainly did not like it at all. So how did he get out? Oh, didn't babies make loud sobs to get taken out of cribs? Maybe he ought to try that. Taking a deep breath, Jack let out a screeching cry that came easily from his small lungs. There was a loud clash before thundering down a hallway and Jack was suddenly lifted up into one Jamie Bennett's arms.

"Shhhh," Jamie pleaded, bouncing Jack in his arms until he finally calmed his loud wails into a sniffle, surprised by the ease of crying. He brought a small chubby fist up to rub his eyes, but Jamie beat him to it by grabbing a Kleenex from the nightstand by the couch and doing his best to gently rub the salty liquid away. Jack hiccuped, glad he'd found a way out of that prison but now suffering with sniffles and hiccups as a result. When he finally eased the consequences of his sob-fest away, he blinked at Jamie sleepily. Huh, Sophie must have gone home already.

"You sure know how to cry little guy," Jamie laughed, lifting Jack up and holding him on his hip while he worked on creating a bottle for the mischievous spirit. He perked up, reaching eagerly for the object when it approached. Hey, he wasn't embarrassed to suck on a bottle at least. The milk was extremely appealing for him and he hoped when he got back to normal to have as much milk as he wanted whenever. His mouth latched onto the rubber teat and he gave it another experimental suck before continuing forth, pleased when the same delicious taste from earlier entered his mouth. No wonder North ate milk and cookies all night on Christmas especially, it was amazing.

While he was in his newfound bliss, Jamie sat Jack in his lap at the college student's tiny kitchen table to work on a term paper due within two weeks. Jack peered at the one bedroom apartment as he drank for lack of anything better to do. His first believer had moved out of his home two years ago, getting into college upon his high school graduation and attaining a small apartment in Burgess near his community college where his sister often visited him. The young adult had never really stopped believing, perhaps because Jack's presence in the winter was so common to him that he didn't doubt his faith in his childhood heroes. Although during his teenage years he had really become best friends with Jack considering the immortal's physical age and whatnot.

"Let's see…" Jamie was muttering as he typed one-handedly, doing his best to keep Jack supported while he worked. Jack peeked at the computer screen, narrowing his chocolate brown eyes at the bright light. He could see black scribbles but nothing else, annoying him as he knew they were words but he couldn't decipher them very well. Why couldn't he read the words? That had to be what Jamie was typing, words, so why couldn't he read them?

The sun beamed down on the small apartment as he finished the bottle up, squirming against Jamie as he wondered what he was supposed to do with the plastic item. He shrugged inwardly and tossed it down, grinning sheepishly when it dropped onto Jamie's foot.

The young adult jumped in surprise at the sudden feeling of something hitting him, looking down at the babified guardian. Jack gave him an innocent look as if to say his customary 'Oops?' to the 21-year-old. Jamie shook his head and bent over to scoop the bottle up and set it on the table before he stood up and patted Jack on the back.

A belch escaped his throat to his surprise and his arms flailed in reaction, hiding his face in Jamie's shoulder as he was carried to the young man's bedroom and laid on the bed. Jamie hesitated before briefly putting a hand to Jack's crotch, making the victim of his touch flush once more though not as much as before. He'd lived for well over three decades independently so to be this dependent now on someone else was really getting to him. He had to find a way to contact the other Guardians, but how…?

As Jamie began the process of undressing him once more to his grimace, he had a better question. How was he even going to let Jamie know who he was?

**Author's Note: This was running around in my head for awhile and I was contemplating writing at least this first chapter to clear my head out. It's Summer! I'm excused from school for a few months! Yay! So therefore, I'll be going on a writing spree and working on my other stories. I don't know about this one, this was sort of a test chapter to see how it would be received, so if you do like it please tell me. If you don't, I'd appreciate a review about what I could do to improve it if I continue this story. If. I don't know. Yeah at most there'd be a second chapter later on to end it, or if it's wanted I'll make it longer. But I have an ending already in mind. Lol**


	2. Babysitter Bennett

**Chapter Two "Babysitter Bennett"**

There was a steady tapping on the keyboard in the quiet of the apartment. Jamie glanced over at the sleeping infant in the portable playpen being used as his crib with a grin on his face, seeing the steady rise and fall of the child's stomach. The little guy's backside was sticking up ever so slightly as the baby snored softly on his stomach, fisting at the air. It was all sort of cute, really. Honestly he didn't think he'd ever find a baby at Jack's lake almost a day ago. As he typed, he began to run that further.

He'd been surprised, extremely so. Sophie had come over for a visit yesterday morning, hollering to her older brother about the signs of the first snowfall and perhaps Jack being there by his lake again as was the spirit's tendency during the first day of winter. Ignoring his collective homework piling up (due within less than 72 hours unfortunately), Jamie had agreed to go with her. He was never one to miss a day out in the snow, especially with the Guardian of Fun. While the rest of his friends had passed those memories of Jack Frost from their minds as childish imaginations by the time they hit 14, Jamie remained faithful and always believing. Always believing in the Guardians of Childhood, his protectors and heroes of everything that made being a kid amazing, especially his best friend Jack.

Thus, Jamie had buttoned up his coat as Sophia ushered him down the steps of his apartment complex and towards the walkway not far from the forest of trees where the immortal's home and birthplace resided. Jack had told him he was created there, as Jack Frost. He'd looked sad as he explained to a 16 year old Jamie about how he lost his mortal life, but was delighted to tell his first believer of his bravery towards his sister. Jamie was just glad he'd never had to see Sophie in that position, ever. The thought of what Jack had gone through at that age was beyond his own comprehension. To find out the home you sought peace at for three decades was your death site was nerve wracking, but Jack weathered it well.

"Hey, what's that?" He remembered her exclaiming, pointing towards the frozen lake's deadly center where a bundle was moving. An overly large cloth of some sort and _it was moving_! Jamie never forgot telling Sophie to stay there as he shuffled clumsily on the ice over to it, careful to stay away from any fragile spots on the ice. He bore no ice skates as he did so, cursing the fact he'd forgotten to bring them. Then again, that might cause problems to skate towards the mystery. He wasn't a very good ice skater, no matter how many times Jack forced him to practice. He'd peered down and almost fell over in his surprise at the sight.

They'd found this naked little babe there, asleep and shivering madly. The ice around him was extremely thick, thank heavens. Jamie had done his best to scoop the infant up and wobbly scoot down the thickest ice areas to avoid dropping into the lake, a hazard Jack had warned him of happening if he was not around to thicken the ice.

Sophia had cooed over the baby while Jamie drove the three of them to the store in his car, having his sister wait with the baby as he shopped for a few quick supplies for the naked child. Putting the diaper on the infant had taken him a few minutes, but he'd managed with some success and they soon had the mysterious little guy napping on a thick blanket in Jamie's bedroom as they sat beside the boy, as Jamie had discovered was the baby's gender.

"_Oh look Sophie! He's awake,"_ Jamie had noted as he remembered looking over to see the squirming child. Thankfully the baby wasn't shivering anymore, thanks to the little dungarees that Jamie had bought for the baby, guessing at his age. He'd had to shop in the 6 to 12 month section to find the right size, so he wondered exactly how old the baby was.

Jamie had moved to be beside her, peering at the baby as well in curiosity. '_They really were a stunningly bright brown color',_ the young adult thought as he glanced over at the sleeping child. He finished adding a few choice words to his essay for Humanities 1301 before he closed the computer down and turned in his seat. Jackie, as they had decided to name the baby, was perfectly oblivious to his musing. Jamie paused before standing up and walking over to him, leaning on the playpen top to study the child.

Brown hair was tousled every which way while the infant napped, his tiny little hand fisting the light blanket that Jamie had put atop him. The other hand curled around his mouth, a thumb slotted messily in his mouth with his index finger pointing upward in a familiar 'L' fashion. He smiled, reaching down and letting a finger of his own trace the child's cheek. This whole thing was surreal. Jack Frost would surely get a kick out of seeing Jamie babysitting.

Jack Frost. Jamie's eyebrows furrowed as he recalled where he'd found this little one. At the lake, where the Guardian of Fun was a regular inhabitant, especially when it snowed. After a glance to the window, he noticed the lack of snow and sighed. Maybe Jack would visit at a later date. He needed to possibly talk to his parents about the baby he'd found at any rate. Thankfully most of Jack's classes were now online, with the exception of a few at night in which Sophie volunteered watching the baby for him.

What were they going to do with this kid though? It's not like Jamie was fit to raise a child… He frowned again, sighing before turning his attention to the baby when Jackie let out a whimper in his sleep. He let his hand run through the soft tuft of chocolate brown hair on the child, grinning again. Eventually Jackie began to stir and his bright eyes peered at Jamie intensely, as if aware of whom he was and what was happening.

Jamie lifted the baby up and jostled him slightly as he settled Jackie on his hip. "Morning sleepy-head, hungry?" Maybe he should try Jackie on that can on baby food squash today? Jamie nodded to himself and carried the yawning infant to the kitchen where he tried not to topple the can over while he held onto Jackie, eventually sitting the baby on the counter. Luckily Jackie seemed to be able to hold himself up enough to watch in interest. Jamie near cursed when some of the food squished over the edge onto his kitchen tiles. He'd have to clean that up in a second. Fishing around his drawers for a spoon, he dipped it into the jar and scooped up the mushy substance, holding it to the baby's mouth.

Jackie stared at him blankly before looking at the food and slightly opening his mouth as it approached. When the baby food hit his tongue however, Jamie exclaimed in surprise when the squash was spat at his shoes. Jackie refused another bite, giving off a baby glare.

"Tough crowd," remarked Jamie.

Jamie wiped off the goop and was in the process of lifting the baby up when he heard rustling and he turned, sprinklets of golden sand swirling around them in a snowfall dusting.

"Sandman?" Jamie proclaimed, propping the infant on his hip as Jackie rubbed sleep from his eyes with his little fists, yawning blearily. The golden little man nodded, beaming at Jamie as if to proclaim his own greeting. The Guardian of Dreams proceeded to float towards the adult believer and blinked curiously at the child in his arms, a question mark forming.

"He's not mine," Jamie immediately said, flushing at the thought. Adult or not, he didn't want to have a kid just yet. He'd barely managed babysitting Sophie over the years and Jackie was already a handful after one day.

Sandy raised a golden eyebrow before shrugging and a snowflake appeared beside his question mark. He blinked and tried to decipher the next series of images from the smaller man before taking a guess at it.

"Jack Frost had a child?" Nope, that wasn't it. The gold man crossed his arms at the guess though, smirking. Hey, it was a picture of a baby next to a bunch of snow, who could blame him for that guess?

"Someone tried to make a Frost baby clone?" Sandy glared. Tough crowd, Jamie mused. The pictures changed to show the baby icon dreaming. It finally clicked in his head at that.

"The baby was dreaming of Jack Frost?" A jackpot sign appeared. Okay, that meant that was the right question! Finally! Jamie sighed in relief before considering his answer. The baby was dreaming of Jack Frost? That was peculiar…

"I found the little guy on Jack's lake, if that helps." Sandy looked to be considering this before making a series of images pop up one after the other, leaving Jamie a befuddled mess before Sandy slowed himself.

"A glass vial… Jack running into it and… So wait… Something happened to Jack!?" Jamie asked in astonishment, making a noise in protest when Jackie suddenly tugged on his short hair. He tutted at the baby and moved his head away from the child in his arms before looking back at Sandy who looked amused. More images. This time an animated Jack shrinking… What?

"You're saying this baby could be Jack!?" Jamie spluttered. Hey he believed in the Guardians of Childhood, but he had no idea how Sandman expected him to believe that utter impossibility. The baby started squirming in his arms, peaking up at Jamie as if to say 'What can you do? It's true' which Jamie found odd that he could decipher that look.

"Uh okay… so what can we do about this?" Jamie asked. Sandy looked a little at a loss as well before flashes of a tooth, a bunny, and a santa hat appeared. "You're going to gather the guardians? Okay, so should I just hold onto Jack in the meantime?" Sandy nodded and with a little wave, floated away from the duo. Jamie looked down at Jack who stared right back, poking Jamie in the chest.

"Ahh wa," Jack tried saying and Jamie hadn't a clue what he was saying.

"Right… So I'm taking care of my babified best friend, joy." Jamie flustered as soon as he realized that he'd changed Jack several times yesterday and today. Jack seemed to recall this too, the baby's cheeks turning a light pink. Huh, so babies could blush too. Interesting.

"Alrighty then Jack, we need to figure out what to do with you in this state." Jamie finally said as he carried the guardian to the living room and set him down on a blanket, sitting beside the little boy. Jack looked at him then maneuvered himself to a crawl position as carefully as he could in his state. He wobbled a bit before managing to pull off a crawl.

"Well at least you can crawl," remarked the young adult before he remembered something and he stood up, retrieving a bottle from the kitchen and filling it with warm milk before returning. He sat back down on the floor and held it out to the babified immortal, who wasn't immortal as he looked pretty human right now to Jamie.

Jack eagerly reached for the bottle, not caring it seemed that Jamie was smirking, and popped the nipple clumsily into his mouth, giving it a suck.

"Well at least you will not spit that out at me," Jamie said, giving his best friend a pointed look. Jack looked away with a childish grin on his face as his cheeks pinched, drinking the milk with a happy noise that Jamie could easily take as a babyish hum. He grinned, finding the infant quite amusing to watch, especially as he could see that baby Jackie was the Guardian of Fun.

Jack fell onto his back, not pausing his guzzling as he peaked at Jamie with a thoughtful look. Finally the bottle was empty and Jack rolled onto his stomach, yawning. Jamie chuckled and joined Jack with laying on his stomach.

There was a sudden silence between the two and Jack's cheeks burned red as he hid his face. Jamie's nose twitched before he sniffed to find where that smell was. Then it clicked.

He looked at Jack in a mixture of horror and mortification. Changing a baby unknowing he was Jack Frost was one thing. Changing baby Frost was another. Especially with…

Great…

**Author's Note: Haha that ending did not even pop up in my head until I was finally deciding to end this little chapter. It's just something to tide people over while I work on later chapters. Rewatching the movie several times to keep me in mindframe, so let's hope that works. I hope Jack isn't OC in this or anything. He's more childlike in my mind because hey he's an immortal child. Some pranks to come and the Guardians are sure to visit! Hope people like this enough. I was surprised by the reviews from the first chapter. **


	3. The Guardians

**Chapter Three "The Guardians"**

"Hey don't look at me like tha—No! Jack! Don't!"

A loud thud followed by a squeak, and then crying, resounded in the bedroom before Jamie scooped his charge up quickly and bounced him unsurely. Jack tried to taper off his sobs, rubbing stubbornly at his eyes before they turned into sniffles. Jamie smiled at his best friend before sitting the infant-sized Guardian back onto the bed.

"Gonna listen to me this time?" Jamie asked, his smile widening when Jack nodded unhappily. Clearly the tiny ice maker was unused to these new limitations. Perhaps, he was even more so unhappy about the fact he was tinier and less capable than his first believer.

Jamie prodded the baby in the stomach, his current charge letting out a giggle in response. The Guardian of Fun tried to taper the giggle off and glare at Jamie, but the young adult repeated the process until Jack was squealing in laughter, the pokes and prods tickling his little body. His tinier legs jerked and kicked out as he squirmed, arms flailing about as he tried to battle the movement.

The brunette adult finally relinquished his torture on the infant and stood up to rummage in the backpack of clothing he'd managed to grab from the store during his first trip. He picked up a pair of pajamas with feet and held it up to the baby. Jack wrinkled his button nose at the clothing, but couldn't really say any form of protest. The most to come from his mouth was jibberish so far at any rate.

"We need to get you more things… unless North makes them or something. Hey, I never asked. Does North make clothes?" Jamie asked. Jack gave him a thoughtful look as Jamie threaded his wriggly form into the outfit, before doing the baby equivalent of a shrug. Jamie chortled before zipping the footie pajamas up and sitting Jack up.

"Alright Jack, what should we do before the Guardians get here?" Jamie inquired. Jamie cocked his head to the side as if in thought before making a grabby motion. Jamie squinted his eyes, trying to decipher the meaning, before just lifting the little boy up and taking him to the living room. Jack pouted at him, before getting distracted as he caught sight of a fluffy bunny plushie sitting innocently on the floor. His little pudgy hand reached out and Jamie watched his best friend face plant into the stuffed animal before making a happy baby noise.

Huh, _'Jack seems to have the emotions of one his physical age'_, he noted. Jack seemed absorbed in his newfound playing, so Jamie retrieved his laptop and went to work on his essay once more. The typing on the keys soon became soothing and hours went by before Jamie looked over to see Jack asleep, his face nuzzling the soft tummy of the bunny.

Jamie laughed and shut down his laptop before scooping the baby and bunny up into his arms, just as there was several thuds. The chimney burst into life with thick clouds of smoke before out popped the famous Santa Clause, aka one Nicholas St. North. The former Russian Cossack (or rather, bandit) chuckled loudly as he stepped out of the chaotic entrance. The large red coat fluttered about him, matching the hat atop his white hair. Big wondrous blue eyes peered at Jamie in greeting before he turned to the window. Jamie blinked at him before the other Guardians made their debut.

Toothiana, with her hummingbird wings and fairy queen-esque aura, fluttered in through the window. Her tan skin radiated in the cheap light from Jamie's lamp, doing nothing but enhancing her violet eyes and feathery body that shimmered as the IKEA-branded light bulbs flickered against her.

A hole opened up in his floorboard, making Jamie nearly groan as he knew the creature would leave a flower embedded in his floor after this, before one E. Aster Bunnymund appeared before him, ears flickering first before the rest of his body made an appearance. The Pooka stood a good six to seven feet tall, only a foot or so taller than Jamie himself to the adult's pleasure. His grayish-blue fur looked near green in the living room and Jamie could just make out the flower-like imprints on the fur, actually taking the time to study the rabbit. Bunnymund's nose twitched in greeting before the last Guardian entered lazily.

There really wasn't much to say about the oldest Guardian, except that he was looking highly amused with himself. The golden squatty man chuckled ever so silently before perching himself on the chimney shelf merely, waving at the young adult in merriment. Jamie hesitated before waving back. It was weird, seeing such a large in body size group in his dinky little college-affordable living room.

"Ho – Ho – Ho!" North chortled before getting immediately shushed by Jamie. The adult pointedly looked down at the bundle snoozing in his arms before looking back at the Guardians who now were staring at their fellow colleague in amazement.

"Jack looks so adorable!" squeeled Tooth in a quiet voice, zipping over to the little boy cuddled with the bunny. Aster noticed Jack's choice in comfort and snorted, adjusting his boomerangs before hopping over in Jamie's small apartment.

"Tiny little anklebiter now. Kinda prefer him like this." Aster joked, reaching a paw out and ruffling the deep chocolate brown locks on the human Guardian. Jack yawned and turned a little at the touch.

"So, uhm, what do you think happened?" Jamie asked the Guardians. The four traded looks before looking back at the adult who still firmly believed in them.

"Experiment, he touched. Jack will be child for quite some time." North finally said to them. "Next to snow globe. Present from Father Time, is what he ran into. A reverse of innocence."

"A what?" Jamie pondered.

"Reverse of Innocence." Tooth explained. "Father time created it at the ideas of my bringing memories. He wanted to create a plausible way to reverse someone to their childhood, so they could experience the joys and wonder we create. It was made back in the dark ages, to help undo the process. Adults call it the fountain of youth, a myth to their ears.

The innocence vial physically takes the drinker back to the age they were when they needed hope the most. They would age up normally, and the vial would only cease to work when the drinker reached their final age. It made Jack human because it had to bring him back in age. When they are back to the age they were, their memories merge with their first childhood so that the drinker can vaguely recall their first childhood, and instead almost remembers nothing but their second life so to speak. This is what will happen theoretically to Jack."

"He'll be immortal again… right?" Jamie asked.

"He should, when he reaches fourteen years old again… Hopefully." Aster said, grimacing.

"Hopefully!?" Jack stirred at the exclamation mark and deep brown eyes blinked open sleepily. Aster's ears perked up interest as he studied his colleague. The baby yawned and rolled over in Jamie's arms before a tiny little fist perched itself against one blinking eye and rubbed tiredly. The Guardians merely watched their youngest as Jack finally awoke, staring at them in surprise.

"Ah, Ah!" Jack proclaimed, waving a little fist around at Aster.

"I think I like this version of yah, Frostbite," Aster chortled, looking at Jamie before making a move to slowly slip Jack out from the adult's arms and into his. Jack crossed his small arms unhappily at being moved before feeling the fluffy fur of the rabbit and burrowing against Aster's chest merely. He made a few noises of contentment before trying to concentrate.

"So, Jack has to grow up all over again before he can become a Guardian once more?" summarized Jamie. North nodded solemnly, walking over to the Guardians of Hope and Fun to peer at the young lad. Jack heard his first believer's words and his eyes widened at North as if to ask for confirmation. North decided to distract the now former winter spirit by waving a finger atop the young lad's stomach. Jack let loose a giggle before trying to stop and glare at the dubbed Santa Clause.

"Jack is cute this way, no?" the Guardian of Wonder noted, making Jack pout up at him.

"So what are we going to do with Jack?" Tooth brought up. "We have little to no time to care for him, what with Sandy and I out at all moments. Bunny working for Easter and you working for Christmas."

"Nonsense!" North broke in. "Jack shall stay with me. Yettis can care for shop when I cannot."

Tooth didn't look too convinced at his words, but didn't say anything against it. Jack shot his fellow Guardian a strange look before immersing himself in grabbing and tugging at Bunny's fur. The Easter Bunny winced, but merely shooed Jack's hand away. Jack huffed and wriggled until Bunny set him on the floor. The former winter spirit rolled onto his stomach and peered up at the group.

"Right, right," murmured North to himself. "Need crib… Get Phil… Right."

"Thank you for taking care of Jack for us, Jamie," Tooth thanked. Jamie simply nodded and started conversing with the Tooth Fairy about what possible visits to the North Pole to see his best friend. Jack frowned at everyone conversing, ignoring him, before he saw Sandy looking at him in amusement. He clumsily got to his knees and wobbled before crawling towards the silent man, falling onto his diapered backside and raising his hands.

"Uh-wah!" Jack requested, squeaking in delight when the man request by forming sand under the little boy and lifting him into the air at his height. Happy to be at a better view, he turned to study his friends.

Jack made a few unhappy baby noises until everyone was looking at him. That being said, he sat on the soft cloud of sand and crossed his arms with a look on his face reminiscent of when he frosted Bunny over for taking one of the teeth before him in their tooth conquest for Toothy. Once he was situated, he brought a chubby finger up and poked at the air, jabbering in baby talk.

"I'm thinking he's upset that we're discussing everything without consulting him," Jamie eventually concluded.

"Sorry Jack," Tooth apologized. "Are you comfortable with living with North?" Jack nodded firmly, though he still didn't look too convinced of his own decision, he was simply pleased to be asked. North clapped his hands excitedly before taking his leave through a snow globe with exclamations of getting the room ready. Aster agreed to bring Jack to the North Pole when they were finished.

Jamie walked up to the cloud-riding baby and smiled at his friend. Jack cocked his head to the side curiously before giving the adult a 'what can you do?' look. Jamie snorted before disappearing into the kitchen. Jack watched him go and reddened in embarrassment when the adult returned with a bottle, to Bunny's clear amusement. When Jamie reached for him, Jack scooted away and would have fallen off the sand cloud if Sandy hadn't created a wall behind him on the cloud.

"Ease up anklebitah, we ain't gonna laugh… much," Bunny tried to assure before snorting. Jack frowned at him and, though he dearly wanted the milk, denied the bottle feeding that would clearly give Bunny more fuel.

"Bunny!" scolded Tooth before she tried to give Jack the bottle, crooning to him in a gentle tone that had Jack feeling insulted. He turned his back to them with a sulk and glared before he felt the sand beneath him shift until he was lying on his back below Sandy. The silent man took the bottle from Tooth and held it out to Jack, giving such a reassuring smile that Jack paused before reluctantly giving in. As soon as the bottle was back in his mouth, he was suckling away happily. All thoughts of being teased soon forgotten as the warm milk and gentle rocking from Sandy's cloud put him to sleep easily. Sandy grinned and sent dream sand to the little boy easily, watching the splashing dolphins fondly.

"Really Bunny, must you tease him?" Tooth continued to lecture, satisfied when Bunny gave her a guilty look. He hoped Jack didn't take anything he was teasing to heart, or else taking care of him would just get more complicated. He sighed and apologized to Tooth before looking over at little Jack,

The baby was fast asleep with dolphins fluttering happily over his head, and what strangely looked like snowflakes involved. His small hand was grasping at the sand beneath him, his body curled up almost in a ball contentedly. Jack let out tiny yawns every now and then before closing his toothless mouth and nuzzling the sand before frowning, a hand groping for something. Aster spotted the stuffed rabbit and he scooped it up, placing the bunny within Jack's reach. His deaged friend grabbed it and burrowed into it happily, snoozing away. Bunny snorted at the adorable image.

"He sleeps a lot, probably because of his age," Jamie told them with a shrug, "and I've been able to get him comfortable with most everything so far."

The Guardians nodded and continued to talk with the adult believer about their newest charge before saying their goodbyes and leaving Jamie to his college homework and his baffled sister (of whom arrived an hour later).

Jack vaguely recognized that he was being wrapped up, a sensation he was not familiar with at all. He frowned and wriggled about as his conscious returned, trying to get out of the very warm hold. Eventually, he managed to undo the tightening and found himself on his stomach. Shaking his sleep off, he opened his chocolate brown eyes to find that he was in a nursery, one of which he'd never seen before.

It was a pale blue, almost ice-colored. Snowflakes elaborately decorated the wall in a wintry fall, imitating the snow he created as a winter spirit. The furniture was a beautifully crafted oak brown to boot, snowflakes being the motif around the nursery. He could make out one of those changing tables perched next to a closed wardrobe just a ways across from where he was lying. After noticing that, he realized bars were blocking his view partially and this brought upon the comprehension he was in something similar to the playpen… a crib, he was willing to bet. Great, he thought sarcastically.

Deciding to resume his observation, he came across what he was willing to bed was a toy chest based off the design, sitting innocently beside a rocking chair that actually looked pretty tempting to Jack. No way would he let the Guardians sit in that thing with him in their arms though. How humiliating would that be? He almost laughed at the thought, if not for how temptingly comfortable that sounded.

He finally observed the –which was probably going to permanently be his—crib to see the snowflake and snowmen motif on the sheet and the blanket he'd been swaddled in. Well… half swaddled. Jack had an idea he'd only escaped the hold because it had been loosened purposely. Looking at the blanket, he caught sight of his feet, or where his feet should be. They were covered by little footies that attached to the one piece pajamas he was wearing, to his irritation. Jamie had put him in one of these earlier! He had been hoping to escape the dreaded outfit when he'd fallen asleep, but apparently they'd simply swapped the footies out for another pair. How annoying. He'd been so used to being barefoot for over three centuries. What was the point in covering his feet?

He tried to tug at the footies, but found it impossible without removing the pajamas. As much as he tried, he couldn't remove those either. Okay… being a baby was definitely not any fun. At all. He couldn't do anything for himself! To think he'd be like this for at least a few years… helpless… oh MiM… He'd have to listen to the Guardians and follow rules! Or worst, be so helpless all the time that he wouldn't be able to have any fun at all.

By the time North came to retrieve his charge, Jack was pale –for a human—and staring at him with wide eyes. The Santa Clause gave him a concerned look and lifted him up.

"Something ails you my dear boy, no?" questioned North as he carted Jack to the changing table and wrestled the one piece off the baby. Jack nodded and tried to convey his miserable thoughts in jibberish baby talk. The only thing to really sound out seemed to be his vowels, North noted silently. With no teeth yet, Jack wouldn't be able to form a lot of words just yet. Tooth would surely squeal over Jack's teething stages that was for sure.

"I speak no baby talk, sorry Jackie," North chortled. "Perhaps we work on talking first?" Jack could only agree before making a noise of protest when North went to remove the diaper on him. "Is no problem! I had yettis show me while you napped!" This didn't make him feel better at all, if anything he felt more mortified he'd been changed while sleeping. Still, this couldn't be worst than Jamie's first few changes… could it?

The change took longer than it should have. North, with all his confidence, had pinned the diaper on the wrong way, had trouble folding the cloth, and eventually had to have the yettis bring forth disposables of which took a minute to work out as well before Jack was dressed in a diaper with a pair of denim dungarees and a red tee on his person. Socks were placed on his feet and a cap on his head before he was carried off to the kitchens. Jack felt a little miffed at being dressed to North's liking instead of his own, and plotted ways to get back at the man with his severe limitations in this body.

North set Jack in his new highchair and hummed as he pulled out different foods. Jack was instantly dismayed to see cans of babyfood sitting beside the cheerios. Was it just him or did that one can look like vomit?

Jack had the joys of figuring out what he could and couldn't eat in those next few moments, and let's just say North learned not to let Jack feed himself just yet… And that washing prunes from ones beard was very complicated.

**Author's Note: Semi-short, but I was running on low for this chapter. Just my way of introducing the guardians into the story besides ever so quiet Sandy. I forgot he existed occasionally as I wrote this... whoops? Anyways, thought I'd turn this into a cute story that's longer than I planned originally, since some have begged me to do. If you have any ideas for future chapters of Jack growing back up, please review them so I can incorporate it. Sorry for the nonstop fluff, but meh. It's the way I write sometimes. I like the cuteness. More to come soon, I'm possibly going to be working two jobs again, so who knows. But I'll work on this story as I go along. Happy reading!**


	4. Little Problems

Chapter Four "Little problems"

Age: Less than a year old

There was a jingle of little golden bells attached to red pointed hoods followed by a giggle as the jolly man approached them. They shrieked silently and scurried about from under him, grinning madly in triumph when they succeeded in avoiding their employer's large black boots. Santa Clause heaved a sigh of irritation.

"Shoo, with yer little pointy heads. Why must you always be under foot?" North said in irritation as he worked his way down the stairs, trying not to step on his elves. He finally reached his destination and ushered them away, closing his intricately carved door with a satisfied hum. He turned towards his desk and smiled happily.

As he walked forward, he admired the very delicate ice carvings unmeltingly perched on different shelves and tables, all for the next toy production to be made this year. Each and every one of them magical in their own way, he marveled. He sat down and scooped up the tiny pickaxe to begin his work. He raised it to the ice and began chipping away when he paused, ears perking up.

There was a crackling sound.

His attention was finally drawn to the baby monitor and he finally recalled that he'd recently installed the baby monitor to his belt so that he could hear if little Jack Frost was awake from his nap. The little white monitor crackled with soft sounds, making North wonder what the little Guardian was doing. Jack had only been with him for two days, so it was getting quite hard to get used to being in charge of a mischievous winter spirit in the body of a human baby. Nevertheless, North was overjoyed at the chance to help the boy out. He'd been alone for far too long for North's liking, and it was time to make up for the problems solitude had caused.

Sniffles snapped North out of it and he wondered if he should ignore Jack's distress before deciding to get up. He hurried his way towards the nursery, not far from his own quarters, and knocked gently on the door before opening the snowflake-themed nursery room.

Jack was sitting up in the crib and looking teary-eyed, his face a slight red. The larger man approached the crib with a slight worried frown marring his face. Jack's cheeks were wet from his silent sobs and he was clenching his little fists tightly, little feet shifting in their tiny pastel blue socks. North felt his heart ache slightly at seeing the normally very independent boy so heartbroken looking.

"What has saddened you, Jack?" North queried, knowing the boy couldn't answer him. He reached down into the crib and lifted the boy up into his arms, surprised when Jack buried his face against his shoulder. A nightmare, perhaps? North wondered what to do before deciding to simply rub the boy's back gently, calming the former winter spirit. Pitch did have that control to bring forth nightmares no matter where the child itself was, especially a believing child like Jack consequentially was.

Jack didn't want to answer North, knowing the man could probably deduce it. He'd been sleeping peacefully, Sandy's work at play while he dreamt of snowball fights and snowmen. The dream had changed and suddenly Jack had been falling through the lake again, a nightmare that occurred every now and then since he'd regained his memories long ago. He sniffed again, trying to stem the flow of tears before looking up miserably as North spoke.

"We shall drink warm milk then to the workshop for some fun, yes?" North suggested and Jack thought about it before nodding in agreement. The two headed for the kitchen where a handful of elves were attempting to create some sort of concoction that North hastily put a stop to.

Jack was placed upon the granite counters as North settled the mess the elves were causing, the littlest guardian watching in amusement. Nightmares soon forgotten, the baby turned his head to the shiny equipment within his reach. Falling flat on his onesie-covered tummy, he started his trek to his new goal.

North heaved a sigh as he finished running a towel through the spilled juice from his elves. Turning around, he let out a shout at the sight of his young charge reaching for the blender full of the leftover juice from his no good-doers.

"Jack!" he shouted, only for him to be too late. The lid slipped off as the blender tipped and a wail of fright sounded from the baby as juice soaked his little body from his chocolate hair to his formerly blue socks.

"Ah, Jack has done a naughty thing," North scolded as he fished around for another towel and called for a Yeti to prepare a bath. Jack struggled as his guardian lifted him up with the towel wrapped around his red-colored body. He hadn't had a bath from North (or even Jamie) so the thought was NOT what he wanted at all. He hadn't meant for the juice to collapse on him!

'Least I can get out of this onesie… but cmon! A bath!?' Jack mused as he wiggled, carted off to the grand washroom just a little ways off from the nursery. A yeti emerged from the room with a satisfied murmur of his language before trotting off, leaving North to whisk the light blue onesie off the boy and the socks before removing Jack's diaper. Long past the embarrassment of being naked, Jack cared only that his clothes were removed against his will. He glared at North. The large man chuckled and set the baby down into the tub before he lathered up a scrub.

Meanwhile, Jack ooed and awed at the magical toys placed in the bath tub. He'd never had a chance to play with such items before, especially since his first time as a human had been so long ago and they never had these toys before. He prodded a quacking duck with one chubby baby finger, giggling in delight when it made an indignant quack. North chuckled and began to lather the boy's soft hair up with baby shampoo. He was able to make quick work thanks to the distractions of the newest toys. Jack squealed happily (perhaps not realizing he was squealing) as he dunked a plastic octopus underwater repeatedly, watching bubbles emit from it in response.

"Now we must be wiping the body, no?" North said as he began to scrub at the little body with great care. Jack squirmed in protest, wanting to play with his new toys, but eventually yielded to the larger man. He gave the Guardian indignant baby ranting until he was done, however. Jack found himself whining when he was rinsed off and lifted out of the fun with a fluffy towel. Comfortable it may be, he wanted to play!

"Is back to feeding," North chided gently as he carried the naked baby back to the nursery and got him dressed back into a comfortable diaper around Jack's waist, putting the baby into a pair of denim overalls atop the dark red and white shirt he'd put on him. He added warm little socks and lifted Jack back up, intending to take him back to the kitchens. Jack huffed and prodded at North's beard, giving it sharp tugs to showcase his irritation. North yelped a few times but didn't react. He placed Jack in a handcrafted high chair instead, sending slightly smug looks to his charge before prepping a bottle of warm milk for the child.

Jack whined in protest, drumming his little hands and feet against the plastic contraption. This wasn't fun at all! He wanted to be able to move himself, not be stuck sitting in some stupid baby thing that kept him from even standing up! Jack felt frustrated tears well up in his eyes and he brushed at them with the palm of his hand, wanting the watery substance to stop. He hadn't ever cried as a spirit, so why did fate have to be so cruel as to allow him to cry over this stupid frustration? He sniffled, rubbing stubbornly, only to be suddenly lifted up and cradled in North's arms. He blinked up at him, watery tears abating for now. North smiled gently, his caring face slightly sad and concerned as he held the rubber teat up to Jack. The former winter spirit sniffed again before opening his mouth and letting the comfort drink enter his mouth. Instantly he settled into the familiar rhythm of sucking the liquid down, feet twitching in a kick slightly as he curled up against the warm fur coat of his new guardian, eyes shutting slowly. He felt relaxed immensely from the milk and being held so comfortably that he began to drift.

North had moved to the rocking chair in the nursery when Jack opened his eyes again. It was starting to become daylight, probably four hours since he'd woken up the first time. Jack yawned, noting the absence of the bottle, and turned over in North's snoozing arms to rub his face against the fur coat again. He rather liked the feel of it and small hands grasped a fistful of the material, consequentially cooing in delight. This was such an odd, but wonderful, sensation. Being held. He wished he'd been able to remember this feeling but his earliest memories were of human Jack Overland holding his sister, being perhaps four years old. Being a baby wasn't in any of his memories, and thus being held had never been remembered by neither human Jack or spirit Jack.

Maybe this was a gift of some sorts? A making up for being alone so long? Jack would certainly hope so. While spending 14 years as a human would have its downside, he had the guardians now. A smile crossed his lips and he closed his eyes again, cuddling against his portable warmth source happily.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note: It's short, I know. But it's just a little prompt of North taking care of Jack initially. Warning though, the story might skip around. I'm still thinking of age prompts for Jack at different ages. If he's 10 next chapter or 2, don't fret. He might go back to being 1 in the chapter afterwards. As it took so long to respond, my only excuse is that it. Was. Hotttttt at my house with no AC and thus I hid away at work or college 24-7 until it is FINALLY cold in my area. Hurrayyyyy! **

**Cheers, **

**Kiamii **


End file.
